


Never For Granted

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the war finally did end, Bumblebee thinks a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never For Granted

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble presupposes a different reality where the movie never happened, and instead a different resolution to the war came about.

It was a beautiful morning as the former Autobot came out with the portable power cells. Funny, how quickly they had grown used to having a primary to orbit, Bumblebee thought as he did so. So much of their energy came in the form of its radiation, or the winds that Cybertron possessed now that it rotated in a lazy revolution.

How ironic that the engines Megatron had hoped to use to turn Cybertron into a dreadnought of terror had served to stabilize the planet in a position to heal. Bumblebee never took it lightly that he and the other Autobot leaders had been able to turn such a wrong thing into a force of good.

He settled the various cells where they could maximize their absorption of energy, then looked out over the city that was ever expanding, growing, rebuilding itself. Iacon was a shining beacon, just as Prime would have wanted, Bumblebee thought, before adjusting one of the cells. He frowned; so long since that final battle, the one where Elita had used all she was, to give Prime the chance to finally end the war.

Prime's body had never been found, not even a scrap, but then, the force of Megatron's death had obliterated many mechs and femmes to nearly unrecognizable scrap. Only because Prime had insisted the Army, most of it, remain at a distance had the Autobots been able to count the day as a victory. In the end, their survival, their sheer numbers, had been the cause of the surrender of the few Decepticons left.

Prowl had fought Bumblebee, but the younger Autobot had held a hand of friendship out to Thundercracker that day. The two of them had found common ground in their vision of Cybertron's future, and the ones who identified as former Decepticons found that their fear of a new Senate and more oppression were unfounded. Cybertron ruled itself under something that was partly democracy but mostly organized anarchy, with a focus on community and individual responsibility.

It might not last, Bumblebee thought as he started to go back in before the twins awakened and fussed over him. But it would never cross his mind to take for granted that the war might not have begun if things hadn't been so set in stone to begin with.


End file.
